warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Raids/Xeno Walker
Win Rates Loss log, using Draco Armor on Auto: Total: 13 losses in 212 battles = ~94% win rate --Evil4Zerggin 14:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Muscle Xeno Are you offensive remark removed by admin? The defender will have a field day with Mimic. --Evil4Zerggin 05:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Try it before you criticize it. I don't put up deck just after playing with it 1 or 2 times, I did numerous test before I put it up for suggestion. It is that good. Although if you do have other alternatives which you think has better win rate, feel free to put it up instead. From my experience, this by far has the best win rate against Xeno Walker but then again my card collection is rather limited. Kobisjeruk 10:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Suggested Player Deck I have found that Thadius, 3x Quad Walker, Terminator, Bazooka Marine, and Arc Trooper, Harbor Command, ComSat Terminal, and regeneration Bay, and Electromagnetic Pulse work wonders on this raid. - 74.93.227.197 Thank you. I'll test it out next time I get a chance to enter one. Refiner 20:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Freddie, 7x Trident, Poseiden, Tiamat, ComSat Hydraulis, 8x Irradiated Infantry, 2x ComSat Terminal Enemy Deck Here are the cards I have encountered thus far: *Commander: Xeno Walker *Assault: Predator, Energy Cannon, Sustainer Xolan, Dragoon Hunters, Ixnedrone, Monstrosity, Speculus, Stealthy Niaq, Sky Watcher, Enclave Warlord, World Quaker, Invasion Scouts, Ghost, Pathrazer *Structures: Enclave Pylon, Mirror Wall, SkyCom *Action: Chaos Wave, Death from Above I will add to this list as I encounter more. Refiner 20:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Some additional cards for help: *Ixnedrone x2, Dragoon x2, Xolan x2, Daemon, Panopticon, Pathrazer Unsure of pathrazer but others 'd be correct. 10:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : Pathrazer is indeed in the cardpool of Xeno Walker. Kobisjeruk 00:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) In addition to the above assault, I've seen Gravity Tank, Rifter, X-5 Penetrator, Dominated Hatchlings, Mobile Extractor, Abolisher, Enclave Champion, Blinding Apprentice, Tremor Wyrm, Kraken, Mind Controller. I've also seen 2x Daemon and 2x Speculus (not in the same deck). So far, I believe but am not certain that: *The following cards are included in every deck: **Energy Cannon **Lightning Cannon **Ixnedrone x2 **Sustainer Xolan x2 *Exactly three of the following cards are included: **Structures: Enclave Pylon, Mirror Wall, SkyCom, Panopticon **Action: Chaos Wave, Death from Above, Mend Wounds ***I've seen AAA, SSA, SAA, assuming the core is correct. *I have no idea what's going on with the rest of the deck. Decks are on User:Ryo Sangnoir/Xeno Walker (page since deleted by Ryo) - I moved them to avoid cluttering up the page. --Ryo Sangnoir 23:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Another New Deck I was trying a different approach to this raid, and think I have something decent. Neutralise mimic by using Flurry, Evade, Poison and Crush. Playing on Manual: Dracorex, 2 x Mawcor, Bio Drone, Fighter Jet, Venomous Raptor, Stealthy Niaq, 2 x Pummeller, Fortifier, Aegis The plan is to play Fortifier, Venomous Raptor, Niaq or Bio Drone, then a Mawcor, then follow it up with Fighter jet and Aegis. Pummellers and the second Mawcor can go down when you have a queue. Swapping Aegis for Apollo (which I don't have) gives 92.4% win on Auto (Evaluate Decks 6r16). 87.1% win rate with the Aegis. Similar results if you swap in Blight Crushers or more Bio Drones for Pummellers, Niaq or the Raptor. Dwayne Dibbley 21:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) New Solution with new Cards Kai I found a comparable auto deck with Freddie, Exodrone, Trident(2), Fighter Jet, Sundering Ogre(3), Fortifier, Stealthy Niaq, Nimbus that does not need high multiples of the same card. 94.7% More or less tridents, arc troopers, II, comsat terminal work here. 21:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) See my solution outside in case you don't have WB to buy EQG. Akumaxx ws 13:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC)